The Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group has formally severed its affiliation with the Adult Division of the Southwest Oncology Group and has formed a new international cooperative group of pediatric oncologists. The name chosen for this group was the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG). Dr. Teresa Vietti will be the Chairman of this new group. Active protocols of the Pediatric Division of SWOG will be continued and completed under the POG administration. Headquarters will be in St. Louis. The Statistical Office will be in Florida under the leadership of Dr. Jon Shuster. Th objectives of POG will be virtually identical to that of the Pediatric Division of SWOG. We wish to effect curative treatment regimens or pediatric malignancies that are currently not curable and reduce the toxicity and duration of treatment where we have curative therapy. We plan to initiate basic science protocols that will allow us to gain new insights into tumor biology, aid in better diagnosis of pediatric malignancies, and evaluate questions in genetics, tumor immunology, etc.